deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gipsy Danger vs Colossal Titan
Gipsy Danger vs Colossal Titan' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero GD vs CT2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 GD_vs_CT.jpg|Simbiothero Gipsy_Danger_VS_Colosal_Titan (1).png|UTF Gypsy_Danger_vs_Colossal_Titan.png|TheDigger1 Collosal_Titan_VS_Gipsy_Danger.png IMG 0408.jpg|Risto733 Descrption '''Pacific Rim vs Shingeki No Kyojin!' The combat between two of them giants more known and beloved of the year 2013. Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: 2013 brought us many things, movies like Iron Man 3 or Man Of Steel or anime like Kill La Kill, but today we bring you the two giants better known 2013. Boomstick: Gipsy Danger, the jaeger of third generation. Wiz: and the colossal titan, the titan but big up to the moment. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Gipsy Danger (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 16 - Category 5 by Ramin Djawadi) Wiz: In the year 2013, a breach dimensional is opened leaving exit to a kaiju of name Trespasser that attacked the city of san francisco, after this out whipped by an earthquake of 7.1 on the scale richter. Boomstick: first an earthquake and then a giant monster? that if that is bad luck. Wiz: you need three days to kill the kaiju, as it is well known that the army won't do much good against giant monsters is, if you don't believe me see godzilla films. Boomstick: but that hardly was the start, because six months after, other kaiju attacked but in manila, then was cabo, and to the final sydney. so mankind realized that that the new attacks, but after seeing many anime are asked; How do we face giant monsters? as with giant robots, of course! (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 02 - Gipsy Danger by Ramin Djawadi) Wiz: starting so the project jaeger. at the beginning there were setbacks for to manage the jaeger was connected to the pilot and the robot but the load neuronal to do so was insufficient, so decided to make that they were two pilots who are connected so that each drive one half of the jaeger, pilots to connect could know what the other thinks and even see their memories. Boomstick: and not only that, because while strong is the link between pilots better will be the performance when they are facing a kaiju, but the jaeger that brings us here is one third-generation that I highlight by flap of the other jaegers and that was Gipsy Danger. Wiz: at the beginning, gipsy was managed by the brothers, Raleight and Yancy becket, but the latter would be replaced by mako mori after his death by the kaiju, Knifehead. Boomstick: Gipsy Danger has a total of 9 murdered kaijus, which are; Yamarashi, Knifehead, Otachi, Leatherback, Raijū, clawhook, two unknown kaijus, and even slattern, the only kaiju of category 5 to date. (Cue Pacific Rim OST Soundtrack - 01 - MAIN THEME by Ramin Djawadi) Wiz: between the arms of gipsy are his chain sword, his plasma cannons, a nuclear trigger, a kind of flamethrower that can be released through the reactor in his chest, their elbows rockets, and in the end, a refrigerant side which for some reason has them near your underarms. Boomstick: Gipsy also shows that he is a jaeger analog, in other words, a jaeger does not need electricity, because it works with nuclear energy obtained thanks to its reactor in his chest that allows you to hold resist waves electromagnetic and continue to operate. Wiz: Gispy measures a total of 260 feet of height that in total would be ones 79 meters and weighs a total of 1,980 tons, besides be of them jaegers with more kaijus murdered and be capable of withstand the wave expansive of a pump nuclear, but feel your only problem is that is something slow when is is of move is to the contrary of striker eureka, gipsy nor can run very fast, also that is the jaeger that by any reason always you cut an arm, not I believe? just to Knifehead or to raijū. Boomstick: Gipsy may be third-generation but is a jaeger really difficult to overcome. Raleight Becket: There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win. Colossal Titan Wiz: The human race is on the brink of extinction by a race of Giants called Titans, to only seek to devour the human race for unknown reasons, but after hard battles against the Titans, the human race achievement to be at peace for a hundred years, thanks to the creation of walls of 50 meters that prevented the Titans come and devour the rest of the human race. Boomstick: But everything changed when the fire nation attack... a moment, wrong script, until a titan that seemed not to have skin of 60 meters made a hole where the Titans more small enter and start to eat to all including the mother of eren but that is a history for other day, who matters to us is that made the hole, the colossal titan. Wiz: the true identity of the Colossal Titan is Beltolt Hoover. Boomstick: Hoover in its form of titan measures a total of 60 meters, which makes it a bit more larger than the walls that protected humans from the Titans and capable of creating a hole of a kick for that other Titans more small enter where were the rest of the human race. Wiz: Although this force is overshadowed by its slow, clear only if it is against opponents more faster than, as well as other Titans, the has better regeneration of all the Titans allowing you to even recover lost parts of the body and this factor also works in his human form. Boomstick: He also has the curious ability to create steam, which normally helps you against opponents more Rapids, also is able to control the amount of steam that the wants to expel. Wiz: Bertolt showed another skill that possibly this is related to their ability to launch steam is the ability to disappear in seconds without leaving any trace, with all this the colossal titan is possibly the greatest threats humankind has faced in shingeki no kyojin. DEATH BATTLE There is the city of san francisco feel observed by bertolt, annie, and reiner. Annie: When people are talking about, bertolt? Bertolt: A total of 837.442 people live in this city. Reiner: perfect, beltort, you know what to do. beltort jumps off a cliff to then transform into titan. While in shatterdome, the detectors is activated alerting staff by the energy that beltorl produced by transforming it into titan. Tendo Choi: unknown energy detected in san francisco. Chuck Hansen: the main mission will have to wait. If you would like this striker eureka? Tendo Choi: still in repairs. Chuck Hansen: damn it, tell them Raleight and mako are already prepared. the camera change and looks to the colossal titan destroying san francisco, while it is observed by reiner and annie. Reiner: At this rate, our mission will be complete. Annie: wait, what is that? Reiner turns and sees as helicopters approach with gipsy with them. Reiner: What the heck is that thing? helicopters drop to gipsy Danger in the middle of the city and in front of the colossal titan. (Cue Metal Warrior - Assault (remix)) Raleight: Ready, mako? Mako: Ready Raleight and mako are put in a combat position and at the same time gipsy mimics it, ready to fight, to then receive a roar of the colossal titan. FIGHT! the colossal titan runs into gipsy danger to punch him, but gipsy answers hit wristle for then punch him to the colossal titan in the face doing this back a few meters. colossal titan responds launched to gipsy danger giving a blow to the head. Raleight: arghh!, ok, that if I hurt. Gipsy grabs her arm to the colossal titan. Raleight: Elbow rocket Gipsy gives you a powerful blow to the colossal titan in the face doing this cover by the pain. ;Mako: We finish this once and for all. Mako presses a button that releases the chain sword. Gipsy gives you a cut with his sword to titan causing a big scar on the chest doing that you shout of pain, gipsy is launched against the titan getting nailed it in the stomach by making you scream for pain, but how much you hiba back to dig it again, a large mallet steam comes out of the colossal titan causing the sword to exit of the stomach of the titan and thus the vision of raleight and mako. Raleight: What The Hell?! Mako: I can't see anything. Gipsy gives another cutting with the sword managing to dissipate the steam, but how much do so, raleight and mako realize that the titan had disappeared and not leave any trace. (Cue Shingeki No Kyojin (Levi vs Female Titan Theme)) Raleight and Mako: IMPOSSIBLE!!! While in shatterdome, it is to chuck hansen and tendo choi who were watching the fight. Chuck Hansen: What the hell just happened? would like something large can disappear and not to leave any trace? Tendo Choi: I dont know. raleight, mako, beware can even appear much less wait it is. the camera switches to gipsy looking to the colossal titan without results. But wait for it, the colossal titan leaves a building beating gipsy in the head several times to begin then drag to gipsy danger at sea Raleight: Plasma cannon, now! the right hand of gipsy turns into a plasma cannon. Gipsy begins to shoot to the colossal titan in the torso again and again while this screams for the pain but it does not stop or a moment. Raleight: MAXIMUM POWER! MAXIMUM POWER! Gipsy continuous shooting to the colossal titan, this after several shooting stops and falls to the ground before the two arrive at the sea gipsy is moving after leaving behind his body. Raleight: wait... Gipsy turns to see the body of the titan. Raleight: I think this guy's dead. But let's check for a pulse. Mako: okay. Gipsy transformed his left hand into a plasma cannon that starts to shoot several times to the body of the colossal titan killing belthol in the process. Raleight: No pulse KO! He sees Annie and reiner impacted of what had just seen. Reinar: berthol... Result (Cue Pacific Rim Theme "Epic Rock" Cover/Remix (Little V)) Wiz: the titan colossal began well but Gipsy weapons which are far superior to any weapon in shingeki no kyojin were that all defined. Boomstick: The titan can overcome gipsy in mobility and speed, but in other respects gipsy is much higher, because I doubt that the titan survive the incretion to Earth from its atmosphere. Wiz: Gipsy is to faced things much worse, because you can not compare kaijus with Titans would be like comparing a t-rex with an Ant and the Titans are the Ant. Boomstick: This was a jaeger could not avoid. Wiz: The winners are Gipsy Danger and their pilots Raleight Beckett and Mako Mori. Who would you be rooting for? Gipsy Danger Colossal Titan Who do you want to win? Gipsy Danger Colossal Titan Better? Pacific Rim Shingeki No Kyojin Trivia * Gipsy Danger is the first character of Pacific Rim used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle. * Colossal Titan is the first character of Shingeki No Kyojin used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle * Chronological, this Death Battle happens before the battle against Scunner, Raijū, and Slattern. * There is a dbx written by the same creator where the colossal titan bout against Striker Eureka instead of gipsy danger. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Attack on Titan vs Pacific Rim themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Machine themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016